marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 159
, revealed to Scott in , and to Alex in reveals that he's going to be returning to space with the Starjammers soon. Back in New York, Kitty calls Nightcrawler to check in, and they discover that Storm, who had left Kitty hours ago, never returned... Wolverine and Colossus get called to the hospital where they find Ororo. Apparently, she was the victim of a strange mugging, neither robbed nor molested, and found with her throat 'slashed', although the damage was mostly superficial. They take her home and put her to bed, but she has unsettling dreams. She wakes up, opens the window, and invites someone inside. The weekend passes and Kitty returns from visiting her parents. However, the X-Men's faces are grim - Storm is still abed, and doesn't want to go on living! Kitty goes into comfort her, but Storm protests when she opens the curtains, claiming the sunlight hurts. She and Kitty talk, but Kitty notices Storm flinch when light reflects off the Star of David Kitty wears around her neck. She also notices the nice scarf with an embroidered D that Storm claims to have gotten from an admirer. Storm asks Kitty to go, and Kitty leaves the apartment, claiming she has errands to run. That night, Dracula comes for Ororo one final time, to make her his undead bride. Just then, Kitty phases through the wall, cross held firmly in her out-stretched hand. Dracula at first flinches, but then realizes it has no effect on him!Kitty is Jewish, and thus doesn't believe in the cross He attacks her, but burns his hand on the Star of David Kitty wears as a pendant. Dracula and Ororo flee, and the X-Men come into the room, having heard the commotion. Kitty explains that Dracula took Ororo, and while doubtful of the assailants' identity, Wolverine sets to work tracking him. They track Ororo to Belvedere Castle, outside of which Dracula attacks them alongside wild dogs and rats of monstrous proportions. The X-Men defeat the wildlife, but Dracula is proving too much for them. Except Nightcrawler does truly believe, and he forms the Cross from some splintered wood at hand, hurting Dracula, and he tries to zap the fuzzy elf with demonic lightning. Inside the castle, Kitty has slipped away from the fight. She finds a coffin, using Holy Water to make it unsuitable for use by a vampire. Kitty gets ambushed by Storm, already starting her transformation - her fangs elongating. Kitty dives for the stake she brought with her and prepares to use it. But then she drops it. She can't stake her friend and tells Storm that if she wants her life, she can take it. Outside, the X-Men think to bring the battle to a head, but a tremendous blast of lightning leaves the X-Men unconscious and Dracula victorious. Storm arrives, and Dracula tells her he will slay them, but then Storm reveals that his hold on her is broken! She chases him through the sky, knocking him through the glass facade of a high-up restaurant. Dracula grabs a hostage, forcing Ororo to drop the stake she got from Kitty. But it's a stand-off, Dracula cannot exert his influence over Storm, but neither can Storm attack him. Finally, Dracula drops the hostage, conceding that her strength was what attracted him to her, and that same indomitable will has defeated him, for she has bested his attempts to bind her to him. He leaves. Later, Storm and the X-Men are reunited. However, Moira MacTaggert calls with bad news - Professor X is getting worse.Unknown to the X-Men, Professor X is battling a Brood embryo implanted in him, as seen in and . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Phil & other unnamed NY policeman * St. Vincent's ** Lou and other residents ** Dr. Ohara and other hospital employees * NY rats and several wild dogs * Unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** Misty Knight's apartment **** ***** **** ***** * ** *** Rio Diablo Research Facility * Items: * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * First time Nightcrawler's religion is shown. | Recommended = * - subsequent battle versus Dracula | Links = * - See for further referencing }} References